Grace of the Gate
by DepthsofDreams
Summary: Ed/Roy/OC The plot is totally dirrerent then the anime.
1. Bradley's list and Forgotten food

I own NOTHING! (save for Adrianna Felix)

**Chapter 1: Bradley's list and forgotten food. . .**

The woman, no taller than the average twelve year old, walked slowly up to the blond man with the cigarette in his mouth. "Excuse me, sir, is this Colonel Mustang's office?" she asked. The blonde man just stared at her, confusion in his eyes and a larger, red-headed whistled and then said, a little too loudly, "Right here, Miss, what'cha need?" The young woman shook her head. "Excuse me, Colonel, when did you get to fat, and short, and dye your hair red? I only just saw you three months ago, in Central," she said with a biting tone, making the bear-like man shrink back, the tent in his pants collapsing. The blond seemed to regain his voice at this point, "The Colonel should be back in a few minutes, he got called away to do… damage control for someone." The blond held out his hand and with an easy smile, "I am second-lieutenant Jean Havoc, would you like to sit down?" The woman was impressed. "I am General and personal adviser to the Fuhrer Adrianna Felix." Adrianna sat in the indicated chair while she looked at the now still and absolutely silent group of men.

Adrianna laughed and looked at their faces. "What's the fish face for?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Would it make it any stranger to say I was here to discuss a meeting that's going to take place in Central that all Alchemists are to attend, myself included?" They all seemed to relax at this news. They were quiet but no longer absolutely silent. Adrianna lent back in her chair and pulled a leg up over the other, playing with a rip in the sleeve of her shirt.

The rip seemed to hold her attention well enough, because it took the Colonel five minutes to reign in her attention. When the General finally looked up she grinned real big and leapt from her chair to hug him. "Hello, General Felix," Roy said, trying to be professional with the group of men around him, but that was difficult with the short woman holding on to his waist as tightly as she was. "Office?" she asked, looking at the inner office, then him. "All right," he said and she detached her arms so he could lead the way, opening the door for her and letting her follow him into the small, but not too small inner office. Someone else came in as well and sat on the couch after kicking the door shut behind them.

Adrianna looked around her and then took out her book and checked something off of a list. She grinned real big again and flipped the book closed, looking at Mustang she said, "I found them _all_!" and proceeded to squeal in delight and do a twirl of excitement. Mustang just watched her, a smile on his face and glee in his ebony eyes. "He sent you on a man hunt again? And this time he put us on the list?" The tall man said, glancing to the other person in the room. The other man was a blond, but his hair was long and braided, and he seemed to be having an awful day. "Ed, what happened earlier?" Adrianna asked, walking to him and sitting on the couch beside him. Ed shook his head and sank back into the couch, his hands folded into his lap. He looked to be hiding something.

Arianna gave him a stern mother-like look then turned toward the other male alchemist. "Roy, there's a ball-thing going on in Central, you and Ed will go with me, right? I'm sure that you'll say yes, but I won't make you go, that wouldn't be lady-like." Roy looked at her funny once she got to the last word then his eyes skipped down her body and back up. His eyes took in the muddy combat boots, designed for men rather than women, the loose canvas pants that were patched and mended in a few places, then he looked at the tight tank top that allowed movement and flexibility, but at the same time it was a pleasure to perverted eyes – like Roy's. Over the tank top hung a buttonless jacket, white, with pockets in it and a tie that held it closed when she wanted it to, then the top coat to the outfit, a long, faded black trench coat with the sleeves torn away at the shoulders. It was an odd look for the people of Amestris. But this was the look that graced the short woman perfectly. The white of the jacket contrasted with her one black gloved hand and the dark skin of her hand and her chest. Her neck, face… Roy snapped back into reality because of the twin set of fists slamming down on his head, one automail, the other, luckily was the dark hand that he was just dreaming about. "C'mon Colonel Pervert! Stop eying Me-er like that, huh?" said the two shorter alchemists loudly. The words me and her meshing together into a new word. Roy grinned at them impishly in apology.

Adrianna was about to say something, and it was to be addressed to Ed in regards to their moment of mind entering where they spoke the same words when a loud, agonized moan seeped through her clothing and alerted them to the suffering middle of the woman's body. Ed gave her a look before leaning in next to her and saying, "Didn't eat on the train, did you, Addy?" Addy shook her head shyly and crept back a little. "I didn't have time… I fell asleep, then I got caught in the middle of a heated argument over the length of time raisins needed to be left out to dry, and that lasted until one of the men fell asleep, then I was stuck with a man sleeping on my shoulder and another talking into my ear about my clothes…" she rushed out. Addy hated when Edward got mad at her for forgetting to eat.

Ed lent his head forward for effect as his words slid from between his lips low and dangerous, "Adrianna, you're smaller then me and you eat next to nothing. Do I have to force feed you three square meals a day?" Edward took a deep breath and reached out, gripping her coat by the collar and proceeding to drag the two-inches-shorter-than-him woman out of the office and out to the hall and to the mess hall, where lunch was about to finish. "Eat," he said and shoved her toward the ordering station.

* * *

Addy deposited the dry tray on the counter to be taken care of. She looked over at the golden glare staring her down. "Will you stop with the intimidation? If I eat anymore I'm going to leak digested food from my ears," she said, an attempt to make him smile, or grimace in disgust. She always had an odd sense of humor. He wrinkled his nose and Alphonse – who joined soon after Addy attained her food – waved his hands in a "go-away" gesture, wanting the weird thought out of his head. "That is nasty!" the younger Elric whined and the elder nodded his agreement. Addy just laughed and walked toward the entrance to go back to Colonel Mustang's office.

Roy waited for them productively, finishing his paperwork and walking it out to the blond female so she could file it for him. "Riza, I'll be leaving now, Adrianna won't want to dwell around base for much longer." Riza looked up, nodded and proceeded to flash a smile. She didn't say a word.

Addy strode in the door and looked at the phone on Riza's desk. "Can I make a quick call?" she asked and inched toward the phone. Even if she had rank she was raised to be _somewhat_ lady like. Roy nodded at her and she picked up the phone, dialing the number and waiting for the other line to go through. "Hey, Mark? Tell 'im I found them all and the bastard can kiss my ass, I'm not coming back until the dance-thing and only of the lousy dumb-ass calls me all nice and polite to ask for me to come." Everyone in the room was appalled at her language, except for the Elric's, they had to grow up with her mouth; they were used to it by now. "A- Adrianna!" Roy sputtered, knowing who she was calling a bastard and dumb-ass. Addy ignored him and hung up with a satisfied grin. Roy glared at her. "Bite me Roy, I call Bradley worse to his face. It keeps him on his toes," she explained and began to walk out of the office.

Roy was on her right, Ed was on her left and Alphonse was behind her, because he insisted on carrying her backpack while she clutched her messenger bag to her stomach. They were walking through the dark to Roy's house, where lots of food would be cooked and games would follow, along with the ritualistic glass of sherry or scotch – which ever was grabbed first – and then catching up. Addy hated the dark, though, and so now, even with three skilled alchemists around her and herself able to protect herself, she was frightened into forcing herself to even breathe.

As if sensing her discomfort, Roy slung his arm around her shoulders, Ed sliding his arm around her middle, silent encouragement that got them to the large looking, lonely house. Addy stopped on the front walk, just looking at the large house. "It's… just like I remember…" she murmured and held the bag closer. "I tried to keep it that way, so that you had a place that was familiar to come home to.," Roy explained with a smile then ventured forward to unlock the door and let them into the warm and inviting inside of the home that still had a flicker of loneliness inside of it.

Addy skipped into the house and did a twirl before falling back to land on the worn loveseat that she used to call a bed before Roy had cleared out one of the four guest rooms and had the walls painted a pretty light green then seemed to shine every time the sun hit it. Roy walked in after her, Al and Ed heading to the kitchen, which was through the living room and to the left once you were in the hall. "Glad I'm back?" she asked to the freakishly tall man. Roy smiled and walked over to her, leaning down to get right into her face, "I am, but how you talked to the Fuhrer's assistant was disrespectful and you could be hung for it." Roy had the most serious face on that he had ever had in his life. Adrianna stared at him dumbly before she began to giggle. She laughed and writhed on the couch for a good five minutes before she calmed down, panting softly as she rubbed tears from her eyes. "You're kidding! I've said worse to his face and all we do is laugh about it! Honestly Roy, relax, okay?" she said and lifted her arms up toward him, wanting a hug as a worried look passed over his face. The freakishly tall man complied with her silent request and hugged her tightly.

Edward glanced back into the living room and looked at the two now sitting down on the couch, the shorter of the two looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Hey Addy, Al wants to know what kind of dessert you want," Ed said, an attempt to get her moving and thinking about food. The woman in question looked up and tilted her head to the right, making her long brown bangs fall into her face, obscuring her vision. "Um… Ice cream and cake?" she questioned and shook her hair out of her face, grinning like a child as she did it. Ed nodded and glanced back at Alphonse, who nodded and began to pull out the ingredients he needed for cake while he let the meat defrost for a little while. Addy managed to get up with Roy still clinging to her somewhat and scurried to the kitchen, watching the hollow armor cook the most delicious food she had ever tasted.

* * *

Dinner was done and eaten and now Roy was holding a tall wine glass full of amber liquid. Addy, because she didn't feel like arguing held one of her own. Though she was seventeen years young and not technically legal for another three years, no one bothered to question her, because no one knew how long she'd drank for, she was drinking when the Fuhrer took her in at age thirteen. "Ed, will you stop trying to steal my scotch? That's the fourth time you've tried to trick me into putting it down!" Roy exclaimed, smacking Edwards hand away from his scotch glass. Adrianna just shook her head while Alphonse looked on with laughing eyes. "Awe, you guys never met me have any of your scotch! It's not fair; Adrianna isn't old enough for that stuff, either!" Edward always used that as an attempt to get his way, but it never worked. "She acts older then her age, Ed, you act younger," Roy said and took a long swig from his glass, about the same time as Adrianna topped off her glass for a second time. The small woman looked around at the men in the room before she stood and dusted off imaginary dust off of her pants. "Mmm, I'm going to bed, you three keep it down." She looked right at Ed when she said that, hushing any words that were about to leave his lips.

"Good night, Adrianna," Roy said with a grin, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Alphonse gave her a hug and his eyes seemed to smile at her, "Sleep well."

Ed looked at her, almost lost for a few moments before he grinned and moved to hug her and kiss her lightly on the nose. "Heh, dream of me, all right?" he grinned his famous Edward Elric Grin and then Addy padded off to her bed room.

After changing into her sleep attire: a pair of pilfered boxers from Roy and a tank top she brought with her, she closed the door and looked at herself in the full body mirror. She gazed at her feet with a solemn look, the toes of her lower appendages cold and metallic, as were her feet and her legs all the way to her thighs, where skin was hidden under the boxers. Her eyes followed her clothed body to her right hand, which was now exposed to show off the matching metallic automail that allowed her to function. Addy shook her head lightly, tossing her hair into her face and thus obscuring her vision. "You won't live like me, Ed… not for much longer…" she whispered then turned to switch off the light and go to bed.


	2. Emergency in Resembool

Okay! It's the second chapter and I will warn; there is some blood in this one and implied rape. It's not detailed, promise!

* * *

**Emergency in Resembool**

Adrianna walked out of her room practically shinning from delight… and freshly shined automail. "Morning everyone!" she said as she walked into the living room, where Edward and Roy both sat, not looking like they appreciated the morning person jabbering on at six forty in the morning. "Ooh, stop that! Roy, you're going to be late for work if you don't hurry." There Addy went, being the mother hen to the men that she cared so highly for. "I'm not going in today; Riza called and said that if I showed up she'd shoot me all the way back to the house…" Roy grumbled. Addy chuckled and Ed snorted in amusement. The short woman walked to the couch, where the men sat and ungracefully plopped down in the middle cushion. "Well, then should I make a big breakfast?" she asked, leaning back and putting her automail hand back behind her head. Roy looked at her and smirked, "Well, there are other things to snack on, if anyone gets hungry..?" the perverted old man said, winking.

A pair of flesh hands slammed down on his head in a matter of milliseconds and the words, "Damn it! It's way too early!" left the mouths of the shorter two and then a pause and laugh because they had once again read each other's minds. "Eddy, where did Al leave my bag? I forgot it last night." Addy looked around the room, not seeing it.

"It's in the bathroom, he put it there so Roy wouldn't try to snoop while you are sleeping," Ed explained and glanced back at the man, who was curled up on the couch, holding his head. Addy nodded and scampered off to the bathroom to fetch her cleaning supplies and shower. After that was done she wandered to her room to put on her clothes, which consisted of everything she wore the day before, except the undergarments.

Addy shook out her hair and waved her hands in a circle once, they heated up and she ran them down the expanse of her sort hair, ending at the back of her shoulders. After thoroughly drying her hair like this her hands cooled down and she exited her room.

Walking into the living room, Addy noted that Roy had gotten up and was more than likely in the room he shared with Ed getting dressed. Addy turned and went to the kitchen, seeing Ed in there glaring at the stove. "Need some help, Eddy?" she asked while walking over, the metal feet making no sound on the kitchen floor. "It won't work! I turned the knob but the thing won't heat up!" Edward flailed around as she leant down to inspect the knobs. "You turned on the wrong burner Ed." She said and laughed as she fixed his problem. Edward looked at the stove, then her, feeling totally stupid. "Oh…"

The short woman laughed and shooed him away from the appliance. "I'll make breakfast, go find Roy and see what he's doing, hmm?" Edward nodded and went to do as he was told. The woman turned back to the stove and began to cook, moving through the kitchen in search of food stuffs to prepare for the large meal. Addy hummed softly as she worked; the air around her light and easy.

After a few minutes, Roy and Ed stumbled into the kitchen. Roy hastily adjusted his shirt, which was an ash grey t-shirt that was left un-tucked from his tan colored pants. His feet were covered in white socks. Edward was re-braiding his hair and glaring at the wall as he did it. His closed were rumpled and his jackets halfway off his shoulders. Addy looked back at them and scoffed a laugh. "Wow, can't keep your hands off of each other, huh?" she laughed and placed the last of the large meal down on the table. Ed gave Roy a sidelong look and then sat down to eat while muttering, "He grabbed me." Like it would clear his name of some sort of crime.

"You barged into the bathroom when I was getting dressed!" Roy argued and glared darkly at the blond.

"I knocked and asked when you'd be out! The door wasn't shut all the way and it opened. It's not my fault you're so old you can't shut a door right!"

"I am not old!" Roy exclaimed and threw his hands down on the table, he wasn't wearing his gloves or he'd have singed the blond's hair to nothing. Edward was about to make a comment when the room got really cold. They both looked to Adrianna, who was giving them a dirty look. "Stop fighting or I'm going to freeze the both of you," the short woman growled. Both men saluted her with shaking hands and a stuttered, "Yes ma'am." The room warmed back up and Addy grinned. "Good, now, please eat? You two are going out with me, I need some civvies, because I am not wandering around in these." She gestured to what she called her "uniform" with a grin.

Roy looked at her then nodded. "Why not? Everyone in Amestris knows you by the your clothes," Roy asked while picking up his plate and piling it high with the food that had been prepared. "Well, that's the reason, Roy, everyone knows who I am, which also includes the bad guys." Adrianna nodded her head in agreement to herself and then turned to look in the direction of the phone, which was in the living room and currently ringing. "I'll get it," Addy said after a moment, Ed and Roy currently busy with the food shoved in their mouths.

Addy picked up the phone and said cheerily, "Mustang-Elric Residence, What'cha need?"

_"Hello, Add, is Edward there?" _Winry's voice said over the phone, it sounded kind of panicked and high with stress.

"He's eating at the moment. Winry, what's wrong?"

_"N-Nothing! I just need to talk to him… uh, it's about his automail!"_

"Okay, wait a moment and I'll go get him." Addy set down the phone and walked to the kitchen, "Edward, Winry's on the phone, she says she needs to talk to you, she sounds really weird…" Addy trailed off as Edward nodded and stood up, walking to the phone he lifted it to his ear, "Yea, Winry, you needed to talk?" But it wasn't her on the line anymore.

"_Hello, Mister Edward Elric..." _came a rasping male voice. Edward frowned then scowled as he listened to the man walking then forced the phone down hard on the holder. "Winry and Granny Pinako have been taken hostage…" Edward growled and looked up at Addy and Roy, who were now standing a yard from him, worried looks on their faces. "What did they want…?" Addy asked in a low tone, verging on a feral growl. "My head on a spike." Edward leant forward slightly, his forearms on the wall and his head bent to look at his boots.

Roy looked positively stricken at Ed's words. Addy looked ready to kill the next person who spoke. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, then Addy asked, "When did he say he wanted you there by?" Her voice was odd, it was lower and breathy, as if it was another person's all together. "As soon as I could be," was the faint reply.

Addy ignored the protest leaving the lips of the men she cared so highly for. "Adrianna, you can't go! It's too dangerous! What if there're too many of them?" Roy was shouting as she trudged toward the door, raw anger and rage seething off of her body so thick and strong it was almost visible. "No one is going to hurt my friends or family just because they think they are superior!" she shouted in reply, throwing open the door to slam against the wall loudly. Roy took her arm and pulled her back to him for a moment. "Addy, please, let the military handle this," he begged. "I am the military, Roy." She said and pulled away, walking out the door while Ed just watched her. She was halfway into the car when Ed ran after her, "I'm coming, too!" Addy looked at him for a few seconds then nodded and finished climbing into the car and slammed the door.

"Keep an ear out for the phone! I'll call soon!" Addy called to Roy who stood in the doorway, pale and worried.

"I will!" he called back before stepping back inside and closing the door gently. He changed into his uniform and went into work, needing a distraction from the images of his lovers rushing off to save their friends.

* * *

Adrianna, Al, and Ed all boarded the train after Addy flashed her watch and gave her name and rank. Also, once the ticket master saw her clothing he had no problem rushing her on through to board the train that would be leaving in ten minutes to Resembool.

Once safely on the moving train Adrianna began to pace, the area around her growing warm then freakishly cold as she moved. It would take two and a half days to get to their destination and from there thirty minutes to get to the Rockbell home. That didn't include the possibility of people setting out to slow them down. As the woman worked out possible situations in her head, Ed and Al talked over the phone call that Ed had received, because they had just pulled him into the car upon seeing him come from the military library.

Al looked up at Adrianna where she paced silently, her eyes narrowed and set on the next step she was taking. "You'd think she was Winry's sister or something, huh Brother?" Al commented, making Ed look up at the fidgeting woman with a smile. "You know how close they got after Winy lost her parents." Edward whispered softly still watching the woman with kind eyes. "Sure with she'd side down, though, she's going to wear a hole in the floor of the train with all that pacing!" Ed said loudly, effectively knocking Adrianna out of her thoughts.

* * *

Roy stalked into the office with an air of terror around him. He walked right up to Riza and put on his military-man-of-the-year mask. "Hawkeye, my paperwork?" Roy asked in a guarded an important sounding tone, making her look up at him and point to his inner office door, "On your desk, sir." Roy nodded and walked into the small office. Inside the office, Roy picked up the phone and dialed Hughes's number as quickly as he could without messing up. It ran twice before the jubilant man answered. "Hughes, I need you to keep me informed on Adrianna and Ed's whereabouts, they just went off to Resembool to help the Rockbell's." Roy barked into the phone.

_"What's happened to the Rockbells?" _Hughes asked urgently.

"They were taken hostage and won't be given up until they get Ed's head on a spike…" Roy began to feel tears swelling in his eyes but he blinked them back.

_"I'll get right on it Roy."_ Then the line went dead.

Roy sat shakily in his chair and picked up his pen, tapping it to his cheek as he read each report thoroughly and took great care to sign his name on each line that required it.

* * *

Edward watched her sit there, one hand shoved into the messenger bag she never left the house without. She bounced her knee up and down in desperation to move about. Her flesh hand wrapped around something in the bag. Alphonse had gone to ask how long until they arrived at the station. They had been on the train for two days and each time Adrianna looked at her watch she got more antsy. "Addy, relax, they're going to be fine, we'll get there," Edward tried to sooth her from the seat across from her. Addy looked up from watching her knee and gave a smile. She didn't say anything, because she had no words to reply with.

Al had come back at this point. "There's an hour and a half to two hours left before we get to the station," he said, sitting next to Addy. She got up and began to pace again. "Thank you, Al," Ed said to the hollow armor, which nodded and watched Addy as she fell into step with the rumblings of the train.

Addy rushed off the train as it was still pulling into the station and vaulted over people as they got in her way. She had to get to the Rockbells. She had to get their fast.

Edward watched Addy and sighed softly. He began to run after her, shouting her name in hopes of making her slow down. It worked as she began to walk toward the road, waiting for them to catch up. Once all three of them were together they began the short journey to the Rockbell home, all alert and ready to fight if it was called for.

It wasn't long before the men came into view, they all watched the three approach in the house, two with swords drawn another in a large suit of armor. "Hey! It's Fullmetal and two little kids!" called one who began to laugh. Since none of them had ever seen Edward, only heard of his reputation and that he was a prodigy, they assumed he was the armor. This irked Ed greatly. "Who the hell're you calling a kid!" Ed screamed, his words slurring together in anger. "Oh, someone's got a potty mouth," said another man, all of them rolling with laughter and not noticing that the girl that was with them seemed to just melt into the breeze as it blew past.

Adrianna appeared in front of the man, her green eyes glittering with an inhuman light. "Do you all want to die?" she asked them, giving a chance for them to turn tail and skedaddle before she began slashing. All of them stopped laughing for a moment at her question. "Where did she come from?" once asked the others, his eyes showing his fear.

"Did she just use Alchemy to move?" A second one asked and Adrianna smirked, the clouds above them growing darker in color and blocking the sun. The air grew cold and the men stepped back. "Run, "Adrianna whispered as Ed and Al arrived behind her. Taking the hint, the man all scrambled, shouting, "It's a demon from the gate! She used human based alchemy!"

Adrianna didn't hear them, just walked forward toward the house where gun men sat atop the roof and in upper floor windows. "Addy, calm down, you're going to hurt someone if you're not careful," Edward said, a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, the only ones that are going to die are those who hurt my family." She said and walked into the house to see Pinako tied up on the floor looking tired and pale.

Someone laughed from the shadows that littered the dark house. "My, my, it's the Elementalist Alchemist," said the man from the phone. He walked out of the shadows to show his face. He was a burly man, six and a half foot and bald. Adrianna narrowed her eyes at him and motioned to Al, "Untie granny and take her to the grave yard, we'll meet you there soon." Al nodded and knelt by the woman. "You think you'll get out of here alive?" said the man who grinned liked a child who had just won a game he'd been playing for weeks. Al left the house carrying the small woman with him.

"I know I will." Adrianna retorted and did something anyone else might not have done: she turned her back to the bad guy to talk to Ed. Ed didn't seem too worried about it. Addy told him to find Winry and told him to restrain rather than kill. The man stepped forward and drew a gun, aimed it at her back and Edward glanced back at him as he began to walked though the house, looking for Winry. The man squeezed the trigger, because Adrianna hadn't turned back to face him again. But the bullet never touched her. Baldy looked around for her as she was now out of his line of sight. "Do you want to die?" she asked from behind him, standing in the shadows, but when he turned around there was nothing there.

The man glared and looked around. As he moved, he noticed eyes peering out from the shadows around him, the air around him growing thick enough to make him have to pant with the effort to take a decent breath. "Do you want to die?" asked Adrianna's voice, along with a chorus of other ones. More eyes appeared in the shadows and the walls felt like they were coming in closer. The man looked around and tried to scream, but he couldn't get enough breath to. Adrianna was in front of him, then, grinning a sadist's grin. "The gate welcomes you," she purred and lifted her right arm, the one with the sword alchemized on the top of it. She rammed it right through the man's stomach. He gagged on his own blood as it came up his throat. Addy slid her word from his stomach and used the end of her coat to clean off the blood while the man fell to the floor. The eyes faded from the shadows and the clouds outside cleared, making the house light again.

Edward came down the stairs with Winry clinging to his side. She was sweaty and shaking, her jumpsuit ripped between her legs and blood soaking the inner thighs of it. She was crying. "Winry!" Addy said and reached out to her, holding her tenderly in a hug. Winry clung to the shorter girl as they began to walk toward the graveyard where the boys' mother was buried.

Addy helped Winry sit down the best she could and proceeded to take off her trench and hand it to Winry, who took it with shaking hands. "Pinako, have you eaten?" Adrianna asked, kneeling by the small, frail looking woman. She shook her head slowly. Addy took off her white jacket and held it put to the woman as the air dropped in temperature again. "Al, do you still have the buns I asked you to buy at the station?" Al nodded and opened his chest cavity to pull the paper bag from inside. He opened it and Pinako took one then he offered one to Winry, who took it greedily and stuffed it into her mouth. "Granny Pinako, do you think you can keep an eye on Winry and the boys while I go to town to make a phone call?" she asked softly to the quiet woman. "Go ahead. I'll make sure she's taken care of," the old woman said and Adrianna nodded, pulled her tank top straight and stood. "I'll be back," she assured them, looking at Winry who seemed ready to cry again as Addy spoke.

Addy turned to race off toward town, her messenger bag trailing behind her.

* * *

Roy was working diligently and quickly, actually getting ahead of his work load when he practically jumped out of his chair as the phone rang. Roy snatched it up and greeted the person on the other line with a, "Colonel Mustang's office, what is it?"

_"Yo! Roy, just wanted to call and tell you that the three of them were seen walking up to the Rockbells this morning but they haven't come back to town yet. More information to come,"_ Hughes informed.

"Thank you, Hughes, keep me in the loop?" Roy asked and when Hughes said he would he said good-bye and hung up the phone.

Roy got back to his work and finished a few hours later. He was entertaining the thoughts of going home to eat and sit by the phone but then the phone on his desk began to ring and he picked the receiver up and pressed it gently to his ear, "Mustangs office?" he said tiredly.

_"Hello there! I need you to send a few guys out here; we've got live captives ready to be transported and one dead man. We have a rape victim out here, too."_

Roy practically fainted at the sound of her voice. "I'll be out there as soon as possible, don't go anywhere." Roy then hung up after Adrianna promised not to go anywhere. He stood and took his finished work out to Riza. "File these then get ready to leave for Resembool, Adrianna secured everything and now needs assistance with transportation." Riza gave a nod and everyone in the office also got ready to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Arianna hung up the phone with a soft sigh. The owner of the shop she stopped into looked at her right arm strangely. "I was born without an arm," she explained and the man looked a little relieved. "Thought you might have done that forbidden alchemy or somethin', like those poor Elric boys." Adrianna got a little look to her eyes. "No, but I am close to Edward." She began to walk out of the store, money for using the phone left on the counter in front of the owner.

Addy came back to the graveyard a little while later after securing a room at the Inn for the evening and walked over to Winry, holding out her hand. "C'mon Win, we need to get outta here before dark." Winry looked up at her, regarding the dark skinned woman with scared eyes before she lifted her shaking hand up to grasp Addy's who tugged her up gently and helped her to secure the trench coat around her body. "Roy will be here within a few days, so that we can leave," Addy said and held Winry close to her side as they walked, the much taller woman calming down and becoming more alert as they walked through the cool air.

It was contently quiet as they walked, Winry moving slowly because of the damage that had been done to her body. Al walked on her other side. Pinako walked ahead of them with Edward.

"Adrianna's the one who was so anxious to come here? I don't find that hard to believe with everything that has happened to you three all those years ago," Pinako said, her voice low so as not to be overheard by Adrianna's sensitive ears. Edward nodded and walked with his head bent, hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. "You took care of all of us back then, we would all be crushed of something happened to you or Winry," Edward sighed softly and looked up as the lights of town came into view.

Arianna looked up, too, and Winry increased her pace, glad to be close to a place where she could rest, it was starting to get late. "Hey, Win relax, we'll get there," Addy laughed, gaining a smile from the otherwise nonresponsive woman. Winry turned to look at the woman, "Thank you for coming to help us Add," she rasped and Addy swelled with pride.

It wasn't long before they got to the small Inn and up to their room where Winry laid down and fell asleep gratefully. Pinako following suit. Addy kept an eye on them as Edward curled up in the chair and slept, Al sitting on the floor by the door, keeping watch.

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter two is closed. It was almost double as many words as chapter one. I'm so proud! Heh heh, the next chapter will skip ahead to Roy getting to Resembool. Thank you all so much for reading. Love ya guys! We have exactly 4,000 words! Woo Hoo!


	3. Stone

**Red Stone**

Roy strode off of the military train and walked toward his shortest lover, her trench coat missing as well as the glove over her right hand. "Follow me," she said before anything could leave Roy's parted lips. She began to walk to the Rockbell home, determination in her eyes. Roy waved for a small party of men to follow them.

Adrianna had her sword at the ready as they walked into the house. She gave signals to the man to go to certain rooms in the house and walked up the stairs to Winry's room. She kicked the door open to see six men in the room being bear hugged by the furniture and walls. The room stank of sex and smoke. She waved a hand in the air then pressed it to the wall, thus releasing the men that were attached to it. "On your knees," she ordered, they complied quickly. Soldiers rushed the room, handcuffing them and leading them out. Adrianna took great care about releasing the other ones.

Roy placed a hand on her shoulder once the house was cleared for clean up. "She was hurt…" Adrianna murmured as she held a spare set of Winry's clothes in her hands, intending to take them to her so she could get out of her jumpsuit. "But you stopped it, Addy, you did a very good job," Roy soothed before he looked up at the approaching soldiers. "Everything is cleaned up, General." Addy nodded her thanks and turned to start walking toward the Inn that everyone was still waiting at.

* * *

Winry smiled her thanks and took her clothes into the bathroom to change into once she was out of the shower. A nurse had come while Addy and Roy were out at the scene and looked Winry over. There was no permanent damage. Roy embraced Edward and smiled at him. Addy crept back to sit on the bed next to Pinako. "Those two are a perfect match," Pinako said and looked up at Adrianna, "But they still need someone else to look after them." Adrianna nodded with a smile. Roy and Ed were arguing again.

"Was Roy scared for us? You could have come along ya know," Ed taunted. Roy narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't want you to come, what if they had been planning on you coming like that?"

"I would have kicked their asses! Don't I always?"

"And you always call _me _Egotistical…" Roy sighed.

They stopped short when something else happened in the room. It was like a bubbling spring, slow and soft then louder. Adrianna was laughing. Everyone looked at her as she kept up, calming only when she was shook by the shoulders by a worried Edward. "Hey, you drugged or something?" he asked her as she panted for breath and lifted a hand to rub tears from her eyes. Winry walked out of the shower looking more refreshed and comfortable in her clean clothes.

"Edward! Let go of her!" Winry said, making everyone look at her. It was the first full sentence she'd said for two whole days.

Addy smiled and nudged Edward aside gently, going to hug her best female friend. "I'm glad you're all right," she said to the taller woman as she hugged her. Winry smiled and nodded, patting her head. There was a knock at the door and Addy let her go. Addy took her trench from Winry and pulled it over her shoulders, then replaced her glove on her hand.

She opened the door to see a scared Sergeant Major Furey. "Something you need, Furey?" Arianna asked to the shy man. He looked to the colonel and held out a piece of paper. "There was a phone call from the Fuhrer, Sir." Roy strode forward to take the note and he read it then handed it to Adrianna. "Don't call me anything that starts with "L" again. With Mark's lisp I was laughing so hard I couldn't understand him. I will call you when I get everything set up for the Alchemy Ball. Signed your loving uncle, Bradley," she read aloud and everyone who remembered the day that she had left the message with Mark began to laugh at her. "See, I told you there was no harm in it, he was laughing!" Adrianna said at Roy, who was trying to hold down his grin.

Winry and Pinako looked at each other in a confused fashion before they just shrugged and watched the group. Furey looked around at them all before he turned to leave, his job done for the moment. "Kain! Hold on a moment?" Adrianna asked, making the Sergeant turn around to face her, "Yes, General?" Adrianna walked over and grabbed both Pinako and Winry by the hand. "Take them back to the house, please?" Kain nodded and then looked at the Rockbells. He turned and gestured for them to follow him as he began to walk toward the stairs of the Inn, Al and the women following after him.

Arianna closed the door with a click and turned back to Roy, "Does Hughes know anything about this?" she asked the black-eyed man. He shook his head. "He knows only the information that I gave him, but I'll ask him to farther investigate, if you'd like him to." Adrianna nodded her head. Everything went silent then everyone looked at Arianna's stomach, which began to howl with the lack of food to fill it. Ed gained a scowl and shot it at Roy. "You didn't make her eat?" he grumped and Roy looked back at him. "I couldn't get a word in with how she was ordering everyone around; it would have been pointless to push her out the door to go get food." Then the normal argument began, Ed ranted on about what Roy should have done and Roy shouted back about having nothing to force her to do anything with, she could have court marshaled him! Ed wouldn't hear any of it.

All the time they spent arguing, Addy had check out of the room, grabbed lunch, walked all the way to the Rockbell home to make sure that everything was in its proper place and the sun had begun to set. Roy and Ed only noticed that she had left when other occupants wandered into the room. The men turned toward the door and hurried out while the two women stood before them confused and amused.

It took roughly eight minutes to get across the small town and up the hill to the Rockbell house and bust in without knocking. "Backyard!" was shouted from the kitchen by three voices which came from busy bodies that were cooking a decent meal for the bottomless pit and the tiny woman. Roy trudged to the back door, which was located on the back wall of the kitchen, Ed on his heels. He threw open the door and his angry face softened as he saw her. Both the boys stood in the door, staring at her.

Adrianna stood in the middle of the extensive field that made up the backyard. Her hair was loose from the braid that it was twisted into that afternoon and it was blowing in the wind. She had her arms folded across her back, something clutched in her right, flesh hand. The automail a light contrast to the dark skin she had inherited from her mother. Her coats were left on the railing of the porch. Her canvas pants changed in for a pair of black leather pants and her feet were bare.

Slowly the wind began to change directions. It twisted around the woman, as if she was the center point of a tornado. Her hair fell flat against her skin and she stood still like that for a few seconds then her body melted into the swirling wind, the object in her hand falling to the ground. Roy and Ed looked around for her, walking out onto the porch to scan the landscape better. Adrianna reformed on the railing of the porch, the object clenched in her metal palm. "Took you long enough to get here," she snorted, looking at them. The both of them looked dumbstruck.

There was silence, content as it was, it still felt off. "Addy, what do you have there?" Roy asked and Addy looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "Just a stone, nothing too special about it," Addy shrugged it off and pocketed it before either of them could see the red stone that felt searing hot to the touch and looked like it pulsed when she held it. Edward stayed silent, looking at Addy thoughtfully before he walked over to her coats and picked up the white one. "You're going to get sick if you wear only your tank top," he mumbled and draped the white cloth over her shoulders and leant on the railing by where she sat. Roy strolled up behind them as Addy slid her arms through the sleeves and looked down at her with thoughtful obsidian eyes.

"What?" Addy asked after a few minutes of him staring. "I was trying to decide if I could drag you both up to a room and have my way with you before dinner. Addy opened her mouth, retort on her tongue when Winry saved them, "No chance Roy. We just need the table to be set and it's all done." Addy smiled and lifted her legs, spinning on the railing; she hopped down on to the weathered planks. "Thank you! I'm starved!" she said and toddled inside. Edward wasn't too far behind, the smell of food lulling him into the dining room and into his spot at the left of the head of the table, where Pinako sat, Winry on her right and Addy on the other end. Roy sat next to Ed and Al sat across from him so he wasn't left out.

Adrianna ate three helpings of almost everything on the table, and there was a lot. Everyone stared at the woman while she scooped more onto her plate. Roy lent over to her and lifted a hand, pressing it to her forehead, "Are you ill?" he asked. Addy shook her head. "No! I'm just hungry." Edward gave her a critical look. "Is it because you used human base alchemy? You used to eat everything in sight as a kid after a few days of using your alchemy." Edward had managed to observe this when they were still young, only because she used to use her alchemy a lot. Addy pointed to Ed and nodded, stuffing another roll in her mouth. Everyone nodded and slowly went back to eating dinner, finishing soon afterward.

Addy flopped back on the couch as she listened to the people around her, a glass of Sherry clutched in her flesh hand and a happy smile on her face. She loved coming to visit the Rockbells for more than just repairs. Currently they were fussing over Edward's aversion to milk, and teasing him with a glass of it. "Get that white cow piss away from me!" he was screaming, but Addy tuned it out, a sudden headache seizing her mind. Addy pressed the cool metal of her right hand to her right eye and sighed softly, lying on the couch while the torment of the shorter blond was still going on.

Roy offered to force feed the milk to his blond lover, and was pinning him down, about to kiss him while the others laughed and clapped at the growing blush on the blonds face. But he swallowed the milk and looked up at Addy, who had set her glass down a little hard after downing the rest of her alcohol and had pressed her metal arm to her eyes. Ed noticed this, too and shoved Roy off, going to the smaller woman and leaning over her. "I'm fine." She said before Ed could talk.

"Sure, and I'm five foot ten inches. Get up, I'll walk you to bed," Edward said and grabbed her flesh hand. It was burning up. Edward looked at Roy, worry painting his face white. "She's hot, fever hot," he said and Addy groaned, getting up herself and pushing Ed way. "I'm fine, I promise." She turned toward the stairs and stumbled up them, gripping the rail hard enough it might snap under her metal hand. Ed made to follow but Al pressed a hand to his shoulder. "Stay here with Roy, you still have half a glass of milk to drink," he teased and walked toward the stairs where Addy had disappeared.

The hollow armor walked into the guest room where Addy had sat herself in the window seat, gazing at the half moon that shone over the back yard. The shadows looked drawn to her location, and her pocket glowed faintly. "Al, can you get the cloth from my bag?" She knew he knew what she was talking about and smiled only faintly when it was placed in her lap moments later. She delved a hand into her pocket, pulling out the stone mentioned earlier. It pulsed erratically and felt icy; the color a rich red that looked like fresh letted blood. Alphonse looked at it, then away quickly, walking to the door to close it. Adrianna lifted the cloth with her metal hand and draped it over the stone, then turned it over to wrap the material around her stone four times so the glow was only a dim shine and tied a knot.

With the clothed rock back in her messenger bag she looked at Al. "Thank you, Alphonse," she said quietly, her eyes closed and the world around her no longer spun. "You don't have to thank me, Sister, that's what I'm here for." He offered a hand to her, to help her to the bed. She took it and with his help got comfortable under the thick blankets.

Edward was at the door when Alphonse opened it. "She's got a light fever, it should be down by morning." He lied. Edward nodded and looked at the woman, now sleeping easily on the fluffy bed. Her hair falling into her face when she shifted a little. "Let's let her sleep, Brother, we have a long train ride tomorrow." Ed sighed and turned, wandering back to the living room where Roy and the women were talking about the news in Central and the happenings in their small town. "She'll be all right by morning," Al repeated to the others and sat on the couch. Ed sat next to Roy and wrapped an arm around him while he spoke. This lasted only for another thirty minutes, until the clock struck eleven when they all decided to go to sleep, except the hollow armor, who picked up his book.

* * *

Time skip: Morning, 7:20 am

Adrianna woke up to someone pressing awkwardly into her side. Opening her eyes she saw Roy's face buried in her side and his arms securely around her waist. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Addy rubbed her eyes with her flesh hand and slipped her fingers through her dark brown hair, soft words of Ishvalan leaking past her lips. She tugged on Roy's ear gently, "Wake up Obsidian Eyes. I smell food." Roy stirred and opened his eyes, only looking up at her when she tugged on his ear again. "Morning, Addy," he mumbled and moved his arms when she pushed at them. She stood and smiled at him. Roy smiled back with a sleepy and dazed look on his face. He never understood how she could wake up and be fully alert the second afterward.

Addy glided out of the room and bounded down the stairs, her automail feet making no noise as she went. Popping her head into the kitchen she saw everyone but Roy. "Good morning!" she said and hopped up on the counter, leaning her elbows on her knees and her chin in her flesh hand, her automail had resting on her elbow. Roy came down the stairs a few minutes later, clad in nothing but his military pants, because no one had any sleeping pants to loan him. Edward looked up at him and offered him an apple and a cup of warm coffee. Roy took it gratefully.

Addy caught the apple thrown at her and nodded her thanks before biting into the apple with a grin, lapping the juice from her lips. Ed watched her for a moment before looking away. "How are you feeling Add?" Winry asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Addy smiled. "I feel amazing," she said around a rather large bite of apple, which made Winry roll her eyes in amusement. Addy pulled her pocket watch out of her pocket and looked at the time. "The train leaves as soon as we get there, you know, boys." All in question nodded. Those eating ate a little faster.

Addy was walking ahead of the three men, her thoughts occupied with last night. Her hand pressed into the side of her bag, gripping the stone through the fabric. "Damn everything…" she growled and sped up her pace. The air around her growing so cold that it looked like clouds would form and let snow fall from them around her.

Roy looked up from is conversation with the short blond to see the short brunette make a break for the train station that was now in view. Edward lifted his head once he noticed what Roy was looking at. Al just ran ahead to catch up with the woman. "Hey! Wait up!" called the other two who bolted after the armor.

Addy ran right on to the train and into an empty seat compartment, pulling it closed and using alchemy to lock it. She needed to be alone to think. Minutes later the train whistled, announcing it's departure and ground into movement. Back to Central they all went.

* * *

There's a lot of mystery behind Adrianna, hmm? I think I made the stone too obvious. But why does Alphones know about it and the others don't? Hmmm, interesting.

I love dramatic irony. Knowing what's going on and leaving the characters to put the peices together for themselves. ^^


End file.
